The Cure
The Cure was a potion that could cure immortality. It was created by the witch Qetsiyah as a way to allow Silas to be cured of immortality so that he would be with her for eternity. It was hidden in a tomb in the depths of an island off the coast of Nova Scotia, along with Silas' body; both could be found with the map hidden in the Hunter's Mark. The mark, upon completion, also reveals a spell that can unearth Silas and the cure from its hidden cave. Only a descendant of Qetsiyah, a Bennett witch, can perform the aforementioned spell. There was only one dose of the cure. At the end of Season Four, Elena forces the cure into Katherine's mouth, causing her to ingest the cure. It was originally believed by The Originals to be able to cure the entire vampire species, however, it was later revealed that there is only enough of it for one dose, so it can only cure one vampire of their immortality. Owners *Qetsiyah (Creator, Formerly) *Lanie (Formerly) *Elijah Mikaelson (Formerly) *Silas (Formerly) *Alaric Saltzman (Formerly) *Damon Salvatore (Formerly) *Elena Gilbert (Formerly) *Katherine Pierce (Ingested) Effect *If an immortal (i.e. vampire or Immortal Witch/Warlock) takes the cure, they would be free of immortality and no longer be dependent on blood for survival. They will no longer be a vampire. **If a vampire affected with a sire bond takes the cure, he/she will be free of it as they will no longer be a vampire. **If a hybrid is cured of their vampirism they will become a werewolf again and start turning under full moons again, this includes Klaus. **If a vampire who was a witch takes the cure, he/she will become a witch again, this includes Silas. *There are three possible outcomes to the sire line of an Original vampire who takes the cure: **'Sire line remains alive:' The Original will turn human, but due to a break in the blood connection, his sire line remains intact. Vampiric descendants of an original would continue to be vampires. This would also mean there the connection between an original and his sire line is a passive one. **'Sire line gets cured:' Curing an Original cures every one in the sire line. This would turn every vampire of the original's sire line into humans and killing the original then would not affect his former sire line. **'Sire line dies:' Curing an Original kills every vampire in the sire line. Vampires are known to share in the magic of an Original, which is why killing the Original destroys the sire line. Being cured of immortality means the magic keeping the sire line alive is destroyed thus might end up killing all vampires in the sire line. **'Imbiber gets Linked to its Doppleganger:' Because Silas' doppleganger was created as a way to bypass his invincibility, it was possible that Qetsiyah actually created the Cure to Link the imbiber to its doppleganger, that way, it Stefan, Silas' doppleganger dies, so will Silas himself. Teams In Order To Find The Cure 'Team Shane (non-existent)' Shane wanted the cure to resurrect Silas, who he believed would bring back his dead wife and son, as they are both witches and likely on The Other Side. He needed Bonnie's help because only Qetsiyah's descendants (Bennett witches) can perform the hunter's spell, so he taught Bonnie how to practice Expression to regain her magical powers and cast the spell. After Jeremy completed his mark, he took Bonnie, Jeremy, Stefan, Rebekah, Damon and Elena to the island to find the cure. Shane ultimately died on the island after Silas possessed his body. Later, it is revealed that the only reason Shane had been teaching Bonnie Expression was so she could do Silas' work for him after he was awakened, due to the fact that Silas' vampirism/immortality had resulted in him no longer being a witch. :: Members: *Atticus Shane (Deceased) *Bonnie Bennett (Former, Deceased) *Hayley (Former) theisland.png|Shane takes the group to the island Bonnie Shane Jeremy.png|Shane with Bonnie and Jeremy ShaneDamon.png|Shane with Damon ShanefoundbyRebekah.png|Shane's body found by Rebekah Shane near death.png|"Silas" 'Team Klaus (non-existent)' Klaus claimed that he wanted the cure to give to Elena so he can use her doppelgänger blood to create more hybrids. He forced Jeremy to kill vampires in order to complete his Hunter's Mark. Damon taught Jeremy how to fight, with help from Matt and Klaus. When Kol learns of their plan to wake Silas to obtain the cure, he begins to interfere in order to prevent them from doing it. Kol threatens to rip off Jeremy's arms so they can't find the cure, and Klaus tells him to stay away from Jeremy. Kol keeps his word, but instead compels Damon to kill Jeremy. Thankfully for both Damon and Jeremy, Stefan snaps Damon's neck and locks him in the cellar until they can break the compulsion by daggering Kol. Kol attempts to kill Elena and Jeremy, giving them no choice but to kill Kol, although Elena had been wanting to kill Kol since he compelled Damon to kill her brother. After Jeremy kills Kol, his hunter's mark completes itself, and Damon's compulsion is broken. Klaus gets extremely angry when he learns what Elena and Jeremy did to his brother, but Bonnie uses a spell to trap him in the living room of the Gilbert House until they can find the cure and use it on him to kill him. After Klaus finds out that there's only one dose of the cure, he withholds that information from anyone until he could tell Rebekah during a phone call with Caroline, knowing that if Rebekah got it first, it wouldn't be able to be used against him. He also tells her he wants her to live and die as she wishes, although it is unknown if he actually means it. :: Members: *Klaus Mikaelson *Jeremy Gilbert (Former) *Damon Salvatore (Former) *Elena Gilbert (Former) lalala.png|Klaus forces Jeremy to kill Jeremy Damon.png DamonKol.png|Kol compels Damon to kill Jeremy Damon captured.png|Damon captured Jeremy'smark.png|Jeremy finishes his mark jeremydead.png|Jeremy killed by Silas klausjeremydamoon.png 'Team Rebekah ' Rebekah wanted the cure to use it and be human again. With Kol and April's help, she gets information from Stefan, Caroline, Elena and Shane on their progress in finding the cure while she was daggered. Later, Rebekah and Stefan team up to find the cure first and use it for themselves. They find Silas's headstone in Shane's office and steal it as leverage; Team Rebekah and Team Shane end up combining and go together to find the cure. As Klaus tells Rebekah that there's only one dose of the cure, she admits the new information to Stefan before snapping his neck so she could find the cure for herself. A day later, Damon tells Rebekah that Katherine stole the cure after indirectly killing Jeremy; they capture and torture Galen Vaughn to get information about Katherine, who was working with him, as well as Hayley, a werewolf friend of Tyler Lockwood. Once they return to Mystic Falls, Rebekah and Damon still try to find Katherine and met a vampire named Will, a former friend of Damon's who was working for Katherine, but Damon kills him before they can learn anything about her whereabouts. He tells Rebekah it's due to his werewolf bite making him unable to be saved, but Rebekah had a vial of Klaus blood that would have cured him. It is eventually revealed that he killed him to avoid sharing the information with Rebekah. When Damon takes Elena to New York City (in part to look for Will's old records of Katherine), Rebekah follows them. Rebekah and Elena team up and steal Damon's car to find Katherine themselves. Rebekah still wants to take the cure herself, and Elena wants to find it and give it to Rebekah before Stefan and Damon find it first and use it on her, ensuring that she stays a vampire. Rebekah and Elena find Katherine in Willoughby, PA. Rebekah takes a vial containing what Katherine says is the cure. After Rebekah drinks it, she loses consciousness. Upon awakening, Rebekah claims that she feels good and alive, but soon learns that it was actually a decoy. Later, she goes to Elijah, who is given the cure by Katherine, and asks him to give it to her so she can be human again. Rebekah and Elijah leave Willoughby together and return to Mystic Falls. :: Members: *Rebekah Mikaelson *April Young (in After School Special) *Kol Mikaelson (Deceased, in After School Special) *Stefan Salvatore (Former) *Damon Salvatore (Former) *Elena Gilbert rebekahaprilelena.png iiiiii.png rebekaahstefan.png yeahh.png blub.png 011-tvd-4x10-after-school-special-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 039-tvd-4x10-after-school-special-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg|Stefan and Rebekah team up 054-tvd-4x11-catch-me-if-you-can-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg tvd-expedition-into-the-wild.jpg camp fire.gif 1573647.png The_Vampire_Diaries_S04E14_HDTV__x264-LOL_1099265-400x224.jpg|Rebekah tells Stefan that there's only one potion of the cure 59696_417769208316527_1294137370_n.png|Damon and Rebekah hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.png|Rebekah captures Vaughn damonrebekah.png tumblr_mk2jc8wNQz1rhn31io1_400.gif|Rebekah and Elena team up 747903349.jpg 'Team Silas ' Silas wants the cure to cure himself. He uses the ability to create illusions (the source of this ability is unknown, as he can supposedly no longer perform magic) to take the form of Shane as he left his tomb. He took Bonnie with him, healing her and pretending to be Shane to earn her trust. Bonnie refused at first, but Silas used her grief over Jeremy and her Grams against her, creating a vision of Jeremy asking for help. This gave Silas the power he needed to manipulate and brainwash her into doing his bidding. He sent Bonnie to Damon, so she could be taken back home. Bonnie explained to Damon on the way home what she had learned from "Shane". Bonnie had learned that Qetsiyah had created The Other Side so that if Silas chose to take the cure and die of old age in the tomb, he would be trapped in supernatural purgatory with Qetsiyah for all time, and would be separately from his human lover. He wanted Bonnie to complete the Expression Triangle which would make it so The Other Side no longer existed, and all supernatural beings trapped there would be returned to the realm of the living; completing the triangle would require one more massacre of 12 people (in addition to the two prior massacres that Shane orchestrated, of twelve humans and hybrids, respectively), in this case, witches. Silas later approaches Klaus (still in the form of Shane) in order to strike a bargain; since Klaus is afraid the cure will be used against him, and Silas wanted to take the cure for himself, Klaus should give him the cure and they would both get what they wanted. When Klaus tells him he has no interest in bringing back every dead supernatural creature, many of whom he killed himself, and explains that he isn't afraid of him, Silas retaliates by creating an illusion that Silas had stabbed Klaus in the back with the White Oak Stake and had broken the tip off in his back. This illusion was so strong that it made Klaus believe that he was dying until Caroline made him so angry that he was able to take his mind off of it. That same day, Silas returned to taunt Klaus, this time in the form of Caroline, and hounded him about getting him the cure, threatening to give him nothing but misery until he obtains it. Later, Klaus assisted Silas in acquiring the cure by stalling Rebekah, while Silas assumes her form to trick Elijah into giving the cure, which is now in his possession. :: Members: *Silas *Bonnie Bennett (deceased) *Klaus (unwilling) nnnnnnnnnnn.png|Bonnie and Silas silas.png|"We are the beginning" Kath.png|Silas feeding on Jeremy lllllllll.png|Bonnie talks about Expression hhhhhh.png|Silas stabs Klaus 'Team Katherine' Katherine wanted the cure to exchange it for her freedom from Klaus, after being on the run for 500 years. Katherine found Hayley in New Orleans, and told her that she could help Hayley find information on her biological parents if Hayley gave her information on the cure. Once Hayley had exceeded her usefulness, Katherine sent Will to kill her, as she was now a loose end. Klaus, however, saved Hayley by biting Will. Katherine was in possession of the cure until she gave it to Elijah in American Gothic. Instead in Graduation Katherine was force to take the cure by Elena losing her chance to use it as her ticket of freedom. :: Members: *Katherine Pierce (ingested) *Elijah Mikaelson *Hayley (former) *Will (deceased) kath.png|Katherine taking the cure hayleyy.png|Hayley willhayley.png|Will attacks Hayley katherineee.png vlcsnap-2013-04-21-21h35m42s100.png|The cure in Katherine's fish tank. 'Team Salvatore ' Stefan and Damon want to find the cure before Rebekah and Elena force Katherine to give it to them and Rebekah uses it. They want it to cure Elena, believing that it will solve the problems caused by Elena turning off her human emotions. Damon now holds the cure in his possession thanks to Alaric. :: Members: *Stefan Salvatore *Damon Salvatore *Alaric Saltzman (deceased) hhhhhhhhh.png hhhhhhhhhh.png iiiii.png j.png Tvddamonalaric.gif AlaricSaltzman (28).png RiccuresavesDamon4x23.jpg Trivia The TV series: *'The TV series is different to books with this concept. It was mentioned in Season Three that Esther is able reverse the spell of the Original Vampires to return them to humans again and it is not suggested that they would turn to dust or die as a result. There is only enough of the cure for one person to use. *Elena force-fed Katherine the Cure in Graduation. 'The Books: ' *'When vampires go back to being human in the books, they begin aging normally, as if they had never been a vampire. *In the books, the cure is a rose, while in the TV series, it's a liquid in a small vial. *Damon takes the cure (sniffs the rose meant for Stefan) by accident, but is turned back into a vampire sometime after. Notes See also Category:Objects Category:Weaknesses Category:Featured Articles Category:Witchcraft